badcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
The Fairly OddParents Theory
Note: I didn't write this pasta, I'm just posting it here. You have all seen the show The Fairly OddParents. Do you know why the show is the way it is? I bet you didn't. Luckily, I got a limited edition of the first season DVD boxed set and saw "The History" for myself. However, it is not what it seems. The intro was very different than how it usually is. In the beginning, the singing is very demonic and filled with creepy laughter. When it gets to the point of Timmy making the wishes, it starts to speed up, as if it were a chipmunk version. At the end of the intro, Vicky turns into a bomb, and everyone explodes, body parts flying and Cosmo screaming/crying. I knew I should have stopped right there, but my mind wouldn't let me. So I continued. The beginning of the show started off with the view of Timmy's house, and then his room. There was no fishbowl, so this was clearly before Timmy had his fairy godparents. His digital clock then flipped to 7:00 AM, with the sound of a siren wailing. Timmy's parents kicked down his bedroom door. His dad then yelled, "It's time for your morning beating!" Timmy screamed and tried to hide, but his dad grabbed him. The scene faded into black, and Timmy continued to scream. The next scene showed Timmy with a black eyes, multiple cuts on his head, and his right arm bent the wrong way. His parents were leaving the house, telling the "babysitter" Vicky to "finish the job" because they were "too tired" to do anything else. Vickly slammed the door, pulled out a sledgehammer, Timmy fell over, blood gushing out of his forehead and with him vomiting. Then the scene faded back to black, with Timmy crying this time. Timmy wakes up in his room, injured free and two floating things. They turn into his fairies and introducing themselves as "Cosmo and Wanda" and being his "fairy godparents." They then say that if a human comes into his room, they'll turn into goldfish and stay in the fishbowl that they brought with them. They tell Timmy he can wish for whatever he wants. He firsts wishes for friends, then producing AJ and Chester. He then wishes to figure out why his parents hate him so much. Wanda doesn't want to grant the wish, but Cosmo screams "Done!" and then there is a major poof. There's a memory of how his parents wanted a girl, buying everything in pink and dresses. Disappointed with a boy and too cheap to buy boy things, the parents force Timmy to wear the girl dresses and the pink hat that he still wears. His parents then think he isn't straight, which leads to why he is constantly being beaten up, because they worry Timmy won't give them a grandchild. He then learns how his teacher, Mr. Crocker, is a child molester, which is another speculation why his parents don't think he is straight. Then, his parents start calling his name. Cosmo and Wanda start to disappear, and Timmy then wakes up in his room. The fishbowl is gone. Timmy then sees that it is 7:00 AM, and knows what is about to happen. He then asks where AJ and Chester are. His mom then says, "I don't know anyone named Chester or AJ. You've been passed out for several months now. You just got out of the hospital a week ago." So, this shows how the series is all a dream Timmy had because he passed out. I hope this didn't ruin your childhood, but it had to be told. Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Lost Episodes Category:Theory